


My Mind is Like a Puzzle

by NightmareThrenody



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareThrenody/pseuds/NightmareThrenody





	My Mind is Like a Puzzle

My Mind is like a puzzle, a complex thing of mystery  
I turn it this way and that, trying to find the key  
Such a complex little puzzle, that locks away my Mind  
Within whose great depths and passages, the center I cannot find  
I delve within the corridors of this vast dungeon  
Paradoxical clues and secret riddles, leading I know not where  
I pull on threads of memory  
Unraveling my Mind to seek the truth  
Deeper, deeper I go, in pursuit of this promised key  
A great labyrinth it is, mazes within mazes, all within my head  
I am drawn through them by a thought, an idea by which I'm led  
To seek the source, the home at last, wherein my secrets dwell  
A searing enigma, burning through my Mind, a fire I cannot quell  
I lose myself in alleyways, deep below the sun  
I am haunted by the whispers, telling me so many things  
Of evils great, and goodness pure, all locked within my Mind  
So many things are in here, lurking in the dark  
The voices say so many things  
So many contradictions, yet every voice is me  
I get lost amongst the voices, too, looking for something which I cannot hope to find  
Yet hope I must, lest everything be lost as I  
I must keep running through these mazes, down and down  
Continue this hopeless search of mine, looking for that which I cannot see  
Within my Mind, so many things, a sea of words in which I drown  
Deeper, and deeper, ever down I go  
So far from the light, learning that which I was never meant to know  
Intricate clockwork, and waterfalls of diamond  
I see the beauty here and there, each a tiny mystery  
A piece of the conundrum in which I find my trap  
Oh when, oh when will I ever find the key  
To end this madness, that I find myself within  
I go deeper, and deeper, but am I really moving?  
Or do I go round and round, in the geometry of the Mind  
For I see this puzzle obeys no earthly law  
If I go even deeper, what will I truly find?  
But I am bound to keep going, to search the deepest depths  
So I seek, ever running, running through this eternal maze  
Perhaps one day I will find that which I look for  
Though even if I find the key, will I ever find the door?


End file.
